A Tale of Two Archers
by Hawkclaw27
Summary: This place is like nowhere I've ever seen. Where am I? How do I get back home? Why is everyone dressed in costumes? And, most importantly, how do I get her bow? I'm sorry for the bad summary. Rated T just in case. No slash. Relationships will be canon to the TV series.
1. Chapter 1: Forget It

Hello to any readers out there! This is my first fan fiction, so I hope this isn't too bad. I also chose to do a crossover. So, if I do mess up, I mess up in two dimensions! In case you were wondering, this story takes place after The Hunger Games ends and before Catching Fire begins. Well… anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, especially not Young Justice, The Hunger Games, or anything that might be referenced in this story.

Chapter 1: Forget It

* * *

The forest glowed in a soft pink light as the sun rose. A rabbit nibbled at green roots that stubbornly persisted in growing, even though the temperatures had been dropping considerably the last week. I hid in the shadow of a large tree as I watched. The rabbit's brown fur had been almost impossible to spot in the early hours of the morning. It was not the case anymore, with the sun finally peeking above the horizon. I was close enough that I could see the rabbit's wide eyes dart to the location of every little sound as it chewed, searching for predators. I silently reached back to grab an arrow out of the quiver on my back and readied it on my bow, knowing that any noise would cause me to be noticed. It was a practiced move, one that I had been doing for years while trying to support my family through hunting.

It still feels strange to think that I don't have to hunt for my family anymore. Ever since I became a victor of the Hunger Games, my family and I get everything we could want. Well, except maybe freedom. But the Capitol would never allow Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, the girl that caused the Capitol to be the laughingstock of Panem by beating the Hunger Games with a handful of berries, to be truly free. It is a fact that I have accepted, if not willingly. At least I am still able to go out hunting for my best friend, Gale, and his family. He still needs the money and food gained from hunting to support his family, and, now that he is working in the coal mines, he isn't able to hunt on any day except Sunday. He's too stubborn to accept the money that I offered to give him, but I managed to convince him that I should still hunt for his family. Hunting lets me take my mind off of everything that has happened to me and also helps me to feel a connection to my dad, but Gale's mother Hazelle, his two brothers Rory and Vick, and his little sister Posy depending on me is one of the biggest reasons why I still hunt. It is also why every shot I take counts. I raise my bow, preparing to shoot the rabbit through the eye like I always do. It is the shot I am famous for. The rabbit froze, as if sensing danger. The entire forest seemed to fall silent. I held my breath as I drew the arrow back. That's when the world exploded.

I guess I might have been exaggerating when I said the world exploded, but that sure was what it seemed like to me. Right in front of me, in the exact spot the rabbit had been eating, a brilliant flash of white light appeared that was accompanied by a deafening noise that sounded like thunder. I jumped backwards in surprise and managed to hit the tree I was hiding by. Hard. My hand let go of the arrow and it shot off into the forest where I knew I would never find it.

After the initial surprise, my first reaction is anger and annoyance. This… thing, whatever it is, caused me to lose an arrow that I was always so careful to keep safe and the rabbit that I had been waiting for hours to get was now nowhere in sight. Then my first _rational_ emotion appeared. Fear. What is this thing? I couldn't tell what it was doing, but from experience, I guessed that something that suddenly appeared without warning probably wasn't here for any reason I would profit from. It could even be something sent from the Capitol to punish me for everything I had done. That sent a chill down my spine. The light had started pulsating to the time the thundering noise kept. I really didn't want to stick around to find out what the Booming Light was going to do next. I turned and ran back to the hole in the fence by the Meadow that was my most common entrance and exit to District 12. A quick glance back assured me that I was not being followed.

I ran the whole way to the fence. The only reason I pause is force of habit. I always check to see if the fence is electrified. I forced myself to take a couple deep breaths so I could hear something other than my own panting. The only sound in the woods is a bird chirping. No tell-tale humming. As usual, the electricity isn't on. The sight of the fence finally allows me to calm down a little. Surely the Capitol wouldn't do anything to me while I was out in public, right? Then I reminded myself that every year the Capitol forces everyone in the Districts to watch 24 of their children kill each other. I doubted me being with other people would make the Capitol change its mind if it had something planned, but the thought of not being alone still somehow managed to help me push my terror down. Even though the warm rays of the now risen Sun have managed to drive away the chill from last night, I'm still cold from my encounter. I am relieved to find that I still have my bow, quiver, and sack of game that I had managed to get before seeing the… Booming Light? Was that what I had called it? It isn't really a classy name, but it was the best I could think of on the spot. I took the bag off my back and looked at the three rabbits I had managed to find on the snares that I had checked before I actually started hunting. It was a pitiful amount of meat, especially considering how much I usually bring in, but at least I had some. And I wasn't planning on going back out today.

I find the log that I always hide my bow and quiver of arrows in, and then sneack through the hole in the fence into the Meadow. Stopping by my old house, I drop off my dad's old leather jacket and my worn hunting boots in order to put on the uncomfortably snug and expensive clothes that my mother thinks better go with my status as a victor. I take a quick look around the house. Buttercup, my sister's scruffy tomcat, decided not to show up today. He doesn't like the new house we got any better than I do, and I often run into him at this old house. We don't exactly get along. Maybe it has something to do with me trying to drown him when he was a kitten. But, now that we have our reluctance to be in the new house in common, I find our relationship growing. I will feed him some scraps of meat and pet him whenever I meet him here. Unfortunately, he isn't here today, so I don't have any reason to stall going to Gale's. Even still, I stand in my old house for a while longer. I walk over to the fireplace with many memories of nights spent looking at the fire flashing through my mind. I look at myself in the cracked mirror that leans against the wall. My fancy clothes clashing with my straight black hair pulled plainly back in my customary braid. My gray eyes gazing listlessly at me. My olive skin coated in the shadows of the abandoned house. Some people say that I am pretty. I don't see it, and I don't care. I just look like all the other people who live in the Seam, the place where I feel like I belong. I glance out the window and sigh. I've stalled long enough. It's time I delivered the game to Hazelle.

I take the longest route I can to Gale's house that isn't just walking around in circles. How am I going to explain the meager amount of game that I have today? I can't tell Hazelle about the Booming Light. If she didn't think I was crazy, she would start to panic. Part of me is also worried that I have just imagined the whole thing and _am_ going crazy. It isn't even believable. A rippling light in the woods that sounded like thunder? I have never even heard of anything like it. No, this discovery would be something that I keep to myself.

All too soon I arrive at Gale's house. I can see Hazelle look up through a window when she hears my knock. She smiles broadly as she opened the door, and I try my best to look happy to see her, too. I have always liked Hazelle. Aside from being hard-working and determined to keep her family as comfortable as she can, being with her makes me feel like I had never gone to the arena. It is like I have my old life back. The life where I knew where I fit into the world and was happy.

I give Hazelle the bag. She walks over to a table and starts taking the rabbits out. When she'd laid the last rabbit on the table, she gave me a quizzical glance. "Bad luck today?" I just nodded, not meeting her gaze.

"It's okay. And this fat one has a very nice pelt as well. Someone is bound to pay good money for it." I'm relieved she didn't ask any more about it. I didn't really want to lie to her, and even if I tried, I'm a horrible liar. She would've seen through me for sure. She is now holding the rabbit she had mentioned before by one of its back feet, looking every inch of it over with a keen eye. That's when I noticed her hands were red and looked raw.

"Hazelle, do you need more of that salve my mother makes for your hands?" She looked up at her hands, slightly surprised. When her husband died, she had gotten a job washing merchants' laundry. She worked her fingers to the bone and her hands used to get very cracked and bleed easily in the winter, until my mother created a salve for her. I couldn't see how Hazelle hadn't noticed her hands. Maybe she was so focused on the rabbit that she had forgotten about them. They looked like they hurt, though.

"Oh, yes. I keep meaning to ask you about that. I ran out shortly before summer began, but I haven't needed it until now. These colder temperatures never help. If you would ask your mom to make more, I would appreciate it. That reminds me," she turned around and poured a cup of something, which she proceeded to offer to me, "would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." I say as I wrap my hands around the warm cup. I take a deep breath of the steam coming off the surface. We sit around talking for a little while. We discussthe weather, what it was like having Haymitch as a neighbor, and other unimportant things. It felt good. When I finished my tea, I decided that I should continue on with my day. We hugged and I left out the front door.

The Sun, now high in the sky, makes me blink as I step out the door. A couple people leaning against a building nod and wave to me as I stride past. Very slightly I dip my head to them, just enough to acknowledge their greeting but show that I'm not interested in any type of conversation. Aside from not being a chatty person, I really should have been home by now. And I still haven't even gone to the Hob yet. My mom and Prim both know where I go every morning, but if I'm not home by a certain time, they start to worry. I check my pockets. The gold coins clink together as I rustle the bulging pouches in my pants. I'll just make a quick stop and add to the profits of the black market community.

An old warehouse comes into view. Named the Hob, it was originally used to store the coal that came out of the mines. Now it is the center of illegal trading in District 12. Exactly where I belong. I try to buy a couple things from everyone there that I could possibly have a reason to buy from. At least I can do something productive with all this money I have.

After I have a bowl of Greasy Sae's latest concoction, which appears to be a stew made of wild dog meat and beans, I head for my new home in the Victor's Village. The only people who are allowed to live here are victors and their family, so my only neighbors are Haymitch and Peeta with his family. It isn't exactly a friendly atmosphere here, seeing as Haymitch is a surly drunk that spends most of his time passed-out in his house and Peeta is hurt by the fact that I pretended to be in love with him, while he actually is in love with me. The chance to get away from this place can be added to the list of why I hunt. Luckily for me, though, Peeta doesn't really want to be around me and, as I said before, Haymitch spends most of his time at his house, so I don't have to try hard to avoid them when I do stay around here. I think that's why I did a double-take when I suddenly realize that Haymitch is walking towards me. He's awfully close. How long has he been in sight and I just didn't notice?

You can tell he's drunk by the way he is slightly staggering as he comes closer. That and the bottle of white liquor in his hand. When he reaches me he smirks and holds his arms out wide like he's going to hug me. "Well, if it isn't the girl on fire. How've you been? Got anymore boy problems?" His breath is sickly sweet.

I will owe him forever. He somehow managed to get both Peeta and me through The Hunger Games alive. But that still doesn't mean that I have to like him. "No more than I had before." Like I would talk to you about relationship problems. "Athough I about had a heart attack when I saw you walking down the street. Is the world ending, or did you just decide I needed to be blessed with your company today?"

That comment managed to turn his smirk into a scowl. "You wish. My supply is running low." He holds up his liquor bottle. This makes me decide I should leave and let him get more. The last time he ran out, there was a shortage and we couldn't find any alcohol anywhere. He started screaming and trying to fight things that weren't there. It really scared Prim and, frankly, it wasn't very enjoyable for me either. "Fine. I'll just be going then." His hand grabs my arm as I start to go. I don't even try to fight him. He is surprisingly strong for being such a wreck.

"Have you started working on your talent?" he asks as I turn to look at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your talent. Have you started working on it?"

My blank stare must have given away my confusion, because he swears and pulls me closer. "The talent that every victor is supposed to have when they go on the Victory Tour?"

He should've just hit me over the head with his bottle. Anything other than remind me of what I had been dreading ever since I got back from the arena. The Victory Tour is placed almost halfway between one Hunger Game and the next. The victor of the latest Hunger Games makes a visit to each district, usually starting in District 12 because we have the least magnificent celebration of all the districts, and ending with the district the victor comes from after a stop in the Capitol itself. This year, since Peeta and I come from District 12, the Tour ends here and starts in District 11. Where Thresh came from. Where Rue came from. How will I ever be able to face their families? How will I say what I should say when all I'm thinking about is that I'm alive because of their actions, while they're dead? If I could I would just forget everything that happened, pretend it all was a bad dream. But it wasn't, and the Victory Tour does nothing to help me forget.

I glare at him and try to tug my arm out of his grip. "I'll get to it. Although, it is hard for me to do that with you holding me here."

He doesn't relent. "You don't understand how much this means. You have to be a good little girl that's crazy in love." I can feel blood rushing to my face and decide that my shoes are more interesting to look at than his face. "You have to be oblivious and innocent. You have to look excited to be up on stage surrounded by throngs of people. And you have to have a talent, just like any other victor, because if you mess up in the slightest, the Capitol is going to make life even worse for everyone. Are you listening to me?"

My head shoots up and I look him straight in the eyes. Fury is pulsing through me and I'm having a hard time thinking coherently. The only thoughts I can make out are how I never wanted any of this and how much I hate the Capitol. Why did he have to bring all this up? "It isn't fair!" I snap.

Haymitch just smirks and chuckles darkly. "Nothing has ever been fair, sweetheart. Why do you think that would change now?" With this he finally lets go of my arm and heads off towards the Hob, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I don't know how long I just stood there, silently fuming in the middle of the road. Everything the Capitol had done kept running through my mind. All the districts in poverty while the Capitol taunts us with its wealth. Forcing us to send our kids to their deaths solely for the Capitol residents' amusement. Making us celebrate sending our kids to their deaths. Throwing me into an arena where I sent kids to their deaths. Killing Prim... no, Prim is still alive. It was Rue who died. Killing Rue, while I could only helplessly stand and watch. They didn't actually throw the spear that stabbed her, but I still hold the Capitol responsible. Wait a minute. Prim was expecting me to be home a while ago. She's bound to be worried about me. What if something happened to her while I was gone? I could feel my heart start to tighten. It isn't too hard for me to imagine her lying on the ground, bleeding out, while I sing to her and cover her face with flowers... I have to go to her. Now. Only then do I notice that I have actually started running to the house without intending to. With my mind now fully in sync with my legs, I will them to go faster.

It turns out that I needn't have worried. A small accident had happened down in the mines. Some unlucky man had managed to drop one of his gloves in the middle of a tunnel. As he was stooping down to pick it up, part of the tunnel collapsed. His co-workers managed to dig him out and had brought him to my mother to tend his injuries. I watch them through the doorway as they work in the kitchen.

It always amazes me how my mom transforms everytime there is an injury or illness to cure. She goes from timid to determined in a heartbeat. Prim's in there with her, doing anything she can to help. At the moment that means she is standing off to the side holding bandages, just watching and waiting for my mother to ask for them. I feel a rush of pride for my sister. She's so brave in there, facing all the blood and pain that I always run away from. This is what she was meant to do. To tend to people. To tend to anything living, actually. She could doctor anything back from the dead. That's who she is. Dr. Primrose Everdeen.

Immediately I regret my train of thought. Any sweet or content feelings I may have been having turn sour. The Capitol doesn't allow women to become full doctors. There they go again, controlling my life and everyone else's. My sister, who was destined to become a doctor, isn't able to. Something Gale said to me awhile ago comes to my mind. I can't really remember the conversation, but I do remember him saying something along the lines of, "I would, if I didn't live here." Prim could be a doctor if we didn't live in Panem. However, I also remember my reaction to my conversation with Gale. It felt all wrong. It was just wishful thinking. There is no way to escape the oppression of the Capitol, to be free in the way that he was talking about. Even if we ran away into the woods, the Capitol is almost guaranteed to find us. Especially now that I'm such a famous victor. My fury is rising again, pushed now by the injustice done to the people I care about instead of by the injustices done to me. However, the outcome is the same. My hands clench into tight fists. I feel the need to do something, but nothing I do will help at all. My frustration is starting to get the best of me. Only the thought that my sister and mother will be distracted by me if I punch the wall keeps me from venting my anger on it. Instead, I turn and run to my room. I barely stop myself from slamming the door behind me as I jump onto my bed. Using my pillow as a muffler, I scream until I have nothing left and pass out from exhaustion.

The next morning I feel no better. My dreams consisted of me being stuck in a giant bowl with sides made to look like forested mountains. Giant Gamemakers watched me from above as I searched for a way to escape. Whenever I got close to a way out, one of them would pick me up and place me in a different area of the bowl, often right next to something that wanted to kill me. They would also set things in the bowl. Sometimes they were muttations or random tributes from former Hunger Games that would attack me and were impossible to kill. Other times they set Prim in there. Or Gale. Or Peeta. People that I care about. One time it was even my father I saw lowered in. I would run to their screams, only to have them whisked away from me by the Gamemakers just as I reached them. It seemed to go on for days. I finally woke up when a muttation that I thought was my mother turned around and bit my shoulder. My whole body trembles as I grab the first clothes I see. The fear, helplessness, pain, and anger from my dream have carried over into my waking thoughts. I need to calm down. Maybe hunting will help. I feel a slight amount of hesitation as a memory tries to surface, but I push it away and head for the forest.

I waste no time at my old house, quickly changing into my hunting gear and running out to the meadow. Once on the other side of the fence, I pause to listen to the forest. The owls hooting, a branch snapping as an animal steps on it, these sounds usually help me relax. They even make me smile sometimes. They aren't working today. Yesterday's and last night's emotions are piled on me and I feel like I'm about to burst, even in the sanctuary of the forest._ "Relax,"_ I tell myself as I start jogging through the woods. I don't even notice that I didn't grab my bow or quiver. I just keep going. All of my attempts to calm down are failing miserably. If anything, they're making me even more furious. Why can't the world be fair? Why can't I be happy and live the life that I want to? My pace increases until I am sprinting. There's a light up ahead. I must have been running for a long time if the Sun is coming up. I can hear the blood pounding in my ears, getting louder and louder... Wait. That can't be. It's too loud. And the light is too white to be the sunrise. It even looks like it's pulsing... I suddenly turn around and try to run away, but it's too late. I feel a strong pull that tugs my feet out from under me. I can't believe I forgot about it. Everything that happened yesterday and last night must have pushed the memory out of my mind, that memory that I shouldn't have forgotten. That feeling that I got this morning when I woke up, I now regret ignoring. It could have saved me from this, whatever it is. My fingers leave long scratches in the ground as I try to claw myself away, to no avail. No one, not even the owls, hear my scream of panic over the noise of the Booming Light as it pulls me into its depths.

* * *

Whew... that took awhile to finish, but first chapter complete! I hope any readers enjoyed! Go ahead and review if you want to. Just a warning, it will probably take some time for an update. I am determined, though, to finish this, no matter how long it takes! So, bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

Hello again to any readers! First off, I need to thank you for even reading this. Secondly, thank you for story alerting, favoriting, and a special thanks to those of you who took time to write a review! I almost had a heart attack when I discovered this story had any. I hope you know how much I appreciate all of you. I'm not all that original, so you may notice that my replies to reviews are sometimes similar to each other.

My Response to Reviews (If you forgot what you wrote it should be easy enough to find your comment.):

readingisdabest: Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me. Here's your update.

nena101ism: I'm glad you're enjoying this. I hope this update was worth waiting for.

YJ and HG rocks: Thanks! You're right about the whole 'I've killed people' thing. I think I've figured out a way for everything to work out. By the way, your username is awesome!

Guest: Sorry the update took so long. I hope you like this chapter!

fanficfantasies: Wow, thanks! The Booming Light is a pretty big mystery, isn't it? Yeah, I'm going to be switching POV a lot. It'll probably be mainly in Katniss of Artemis's POV. This chapter's all Katniss, though.

dreamwritergoddess: Thanks! Although, does three months count as soon?

Dextra2: Thanks!

Bananalover13: Thanks so much!... I hope next time I'll be able to update sooner.

just like honey 16: I try my best to make it worth reading. Your review is much appreciated!

max artemis potter: I'm glad you like it. Artemis is one of my favorites, too.

GIRLWONDER: Thanks!

Disclaimer: In the time that it took me to write this, I did not become the owner of Young Justice, Hunger Games, or anything else remotely famous. This is probably a good thing.

In case you were wondering, the story takes place between Coldhearted and Image. I started this story around that time, and I just decided to stick to it. Without further ado, here is the second chapter.

* * *

Lightning flashes across the sky. The light makes it past my eyelids even though they are shut tightly against the drops of rain cascading down. I put my hand over my eyes to act as a shield and immediately notice two things: one, I'm lying on the ground and, two, my shoulder really hurts. What happened? Where am I? The roll of thunder reminds me. The Booming Light! I sit up and realize that not just my shoulder is sore.

"Ughh," I moan aloud as I slowly lean back so I'm lying on the ground again. It feels like I just fell out of a tree onto my back. The shoulder that I noticed first seems to have taken the brunt of the force, seeing as it feels as if I also fell on a nail that drove itself under my shoulder-blade. Peering out of the corner of my eye, I discover the reason for this sensation. Where I estimate my shoulder was when I woke up, a rather pointy rock sits. The tiny rivulets of rain streaming off the rock have a scarlet tint. Oh, great. The rock actually did drive into my… This doesn't look like the forest floor. And since when was it raining? I ignore the complaints of my body as I yet again sit up, only taking the time to look at my surroundings this time. My eyes widen as I carefully scan the area around me. Dread creeps into me, chilling me more than the rain. This can't be good.

I am no longer in the forest. All around me are squat buildings with metal siding. They almost remind me of the Hob. Maybe they're warehouses? This idea is reenforced by the stacks of crates, sometimes as tall as the buildings themselves, that fill in the areas not occupied by the warehouses. This, however, isn't the view that catches my eye.

The thunderclouds coat the sky like a blanket, making it difficult to see far. I can see the lights, though. Shining brightly against the foreboding clouds, they rise taller than almost anything in District 12. They form a skyline of buildings the likes of which I have only ever seen in one place: the Capitol.

I feel myself start to panic again. This is not good, this is really not good. The Booming Light somehow transported me to the Capitol! Any second now armed Peacekeepers are going to show up. I doubt they'll gun me down. That would be too quick. No, instead they'll drag me off to a prison cell, or maybe a torture chamber... Not today. My own thought surprises me. Where did that come from? Suddenly a desperate will to survive kicks in. The Peacekeepers haven't shown up yet, though they are bound to know where I am at. I can't stay here. If I run, can I get away in time? It doesn't matter. I still have to try. Another flash of lightning gives me a chance to plot my escape. Past the warehouses, all I can see are miles of plains criss crossed with roads in one direction and the city in the other. The plains are a no-go. With their hovercrafts, the Peacekeepers would have no trouble finding me on such exposed, flat land. Besides, I can't see anything past the plains. I could keep traveling for days and never get anywhere. Finding food or, even more important, finding water could prove to be a challenge. The last thing I want to do while trying to get away from Peacekeepers is die of dehydration. Going deep into the city is my best bet. Blending in shouldn't be too difficult if I just keep a low profile. Unfortunately, this is usually easier said than done for me. Somehow, I tend to make an impression. At least there are places to hide if I need them. One last glance around proves futile as I find no better option. Alright, to the city I go.

The shadows that had previously been my enemies now became my friends as I dash from one to the other, stopping each time to warily make sure I had not been seen. It's slow going, but I steadily make progress. Soon larger buildings with more complex architecture replace the warehouses and crates. A cold stream of water coming off a roof runs down my back as I hide next to a building. I would be annoyed if I wasn't soaked already. Ignoring it, I peek around the building's corner to find the next shadow to hide in. I'm surprised by the lack of people. Even though I'm almost in the heart of the city, I've yet to even see another person. I shift myself to get out from under the stream of water. I guess nobody wants to be out in this weather. After all, this is the Capitol. I'm sure they get to choose if they even want to get out of bed on days like this. On that note, what time is it? Is it early enough that everybody is in bed? Or late enough? The clouds make it impossible to tell where the Sun is in the sky. In District 12 it is rare to have thunderstorms in the morning. The Sun hadn't even risen yet when I left, though. I couldn't have been out cold for a whole day! Could I? Surely the Peacekeepers would have gotten me if I had. Maybe the Booming Light transported me through time as well as space? No, that's just crazy. It's probably just a morning thunderstorm. Actually, I'm not sure about the Capitol's weather patterns. For all I know, they could have thunderstorms almost every morning. There weren't any when I stayed here for the Hunger Games, though... Without any warning, a flash of lightning causes all the shadows to disappear and suddenly, startlingly, I'm just standing in the open, completely exposed. It only lasts for a moment, but it's long enough to get me moving again. Finding out what time it is can wait. I can't get caught out in the open like that.

Skyscrapers loom over my head as I trudge down the side of a street. I'm grateful for the sidewalk I'm on. It's raised up a couple of inches from the road, which is nice because the road has almost become a river from all the rain. We don't have any of these paths in District 12. Not enough people have cars for us to need them. A lot of people in the Capitol own cars, though. Even so, an inkling of doubt has been sprouting in my mind. I'm not sure why. In front of me, a different street intersects the one that I'm walking beside. Instead of crossing it, I decide to continue following the sidewalk around to another side of the building. This is where I encounter a person for the first time in this city.

I had already taken a few steps forward before I realized the huddled shape was more than just a bag stuffed with items someone no longer wanted. He was leaning on his shoulder against the building with his legs tucked up to his chest. His jacket had been pulled over his matted, gray hair in an attempt to shield himself from the onslaught of rain. All his clothes were so ragged and torn, I doubt it did any good. Listless brown eyes stared straight at me, but he gave no indication that he noticed me. I've seen people like this before in District 12. Decrepit and defeated. Searching for nothing more than a meal and a dry shelter. Wasting away day by day when they receive neither. I now understand my doubt. I didn't get to see much of the Capitol when I stayed there for the Hunger Games, but I'm certain the streets I did see didn't have this sidewalk. The sidewalks I saw were more decrative than the plain, practical one I'm on now. Not only that, but the architecture and colors of the buildings are all wrong. I got to have a pretty good view of the Capitol's skyline as I approached in the train, and it looked nothing like this city's skyline. The buildings here are all normal colored, instead of bright greens, yellows, blues, or pinks. Now there's this man. I don't think anyone in the Capitol would ever become so desperate that they have to live out on the streets. If they did, I bet the Peacekeepers would take them away so they don't disturb the other citizens. All these facts can only mean one thing. I'm not actually in the Capitol.

This revelation both excites and worries me. If I'm not in the Capitol, where am I? In one of the other Districts? It would explain the homeless man. But the Capitol is the only place that would have so many cars that people can't walk down the middle of the street and would actually need a sidewalk. I shake my head slightly, trying to clear my thoughts. I don't know what to do anymore. At least when I thought I was in the Capitol I had some kind of plan, no matter how small and weak it was. Now I'm seriously considering just sitting down next to this man in the rain. He doesn't look like he would care. Besides, I'm tired of walking. It's done nothing but make me more lost. All the energy I gained from my fear has ebbed, leaving me drained and confused. The shoulder injury that I ignored earlier is starting to ache again as well. Stopping to rest doesn't seem like a bad idea at the moment. It will give me a chance to think at least.

It turns out the man actually did notice me. His gaze follows me as I stride past him. He even shifts his head slightly so that he can glance back at me after I plop down behind him. After a moment he shifts back to the position I had first encountered him in. I watch him for a couple more seconds to see if he will do anything more, but after nothing more happens I let my eyes and mind wander. Sheets of icy water continue to pour down, making sure the road in front of me remains a river. This storm... It doesn't seem natural. The rain is too heavy and driven, the flashes of lightning too bright, too colorful. The thunder is too loud. As if responding to my thoughts, a peal of thunder rolls across the sky. It brings my thoughts back to the Booming Light. I wonder what it is really. Was it sent by someone to take me here? If so, then who? Not Peacekeepers. They wouldn't send me here. I don't think anyway... Was it even meant for me? If it wasn't for me, who was it for? My head is starting to hurt. This whole thing is impossible. I don't even know what time it is!

"Whatchu doin' out in the rain this early, Miss?"

I'm so preoccupied by my thoughts that I almost miss the whisper, barely audible above the rain. It takes me a moment to realize the voice comes from the man next to me. He turns his head to look at me out of the corner of his eyes. "Eh, Miss?"

I simply shrug. His eyes stare intently into mine, as if searching for something in them. I glare back. After a moment he blinks and turns around again, leaving me staring at the back of his head. I'm even more confused than before. He just got a close up view of my face, yet didn't hug me, start crying, run for a Peacekeeper... or do anything at all. Any of those things would be unwanted, but plausible things for someone who had seen me to do. I did make a splash in the last Hunger Games, so much so that upon sight people always seem to have _some_ reaction. Did he not watch the Games? No, that's impossible. Even the people with no home are required to watch at least the reaping on the public screens spread around each District. Peacekeepers come around to make sure they do. Then how come he doesn't know me?

He did answer one thing for me. Well, almost answered something for me, anyway. He said it was early, which I presume means morning, since he didn't expect me to be out and that's also the time I "left" the forest. Maybe I can get him to tell me where I am as well. Leaning forward slightly, I look at him through narrowed eyes. I've got to be clever about this. If I flat-out ask him, he'll probably think I'm crazy. I need a question that doesn't make it obvious I don't know where I am. My mind seems to have gone blank, though. Minutes pass by as I rack my brain, trying and failing to come up with a suitable question. Is it possible I'm making this more complicated than it has to be? Should I try being spontaneous? It seemed to work during the interview before the Games. Alright, let's try it. As a result, I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. "Some weather, huh?"

Apparently, he didn't expect me to start talking to him. He jumps slightly and snaps his head around so quickly the water in his hair splashes me in the face. Brown eyes opened wide from shock meet mine for only a second before they slide down to look at the river rushing past us. "Yep. Some weather."

His mumble was less of a reply than I had hoped for. I pause for a moment to see if he's going to elaborate on his comment, then begin trying to come up with a different question when he does nothing more. So much for being spontaneous. I wonder how bad he would react to me asking where I am. How bad would it be if he thought I was crazy...

"I ain' never seen no rain like this before. 'Specially not in Central."

Once again I almost miss his comment. He didn't move at all this time, so he misses the chance to see my usual emotionless expression slide from my face as I try to process what I heard. Or what I thought I heard. I mean, did he really say we were in central? Central what? Or is central a place? I haven't heard of anywhere in Panem called that, but I also don't know much about any District other than 12. I'm working on coming up with another question when I hear soft snoring. He fell asleep? The sound does appear to be coming from him. I don't really want to wake him up. Besides, I think I've already gotten all the information from him that I can get. Finding someone else might let me learn more. Quietly I get up and walk away.

If possible, the rain begins to come down harder. The water that I'm sloshing through on the sidewalk comes halfway up my feet, even as it flows to the road. I reach another corner and decide to cross the road this time. Taking slow, careful steps so as not to be swept off my feet, I make it across and continue onward. I keep on like this for a while. Sometimes I take corners, other times I wade across the streets. Always I stick to the sidewalks and never have any idea where I'm going. I come across people randomly. I saw another person living on the streets as I passed an alley. This time it was a sleeping woman, her young child snuggled up to her in an attempt to stay warm. Right after that, a shirtless man in shorts and sunglasses jogs past me, completely ignoring me as he splashes along. It's completely possible he just didn't see me in the dark with the sunglasses on. Later on, I saw a another woman huddled in front of a door. I stopped, waiting to see if she would do anything, and almost got hit by a different woman on a bicycle. She was whistling a happy tune and seemed just as oblivious of me as the jogger was. When she saw the woman in front of the door, she gasped excitedly and called out, "Hey! Hey, Amber!"

'Amber' snapped her head up just in time to see the woman try to wave from her bike and, in the process, almost fall off. "Oh. Hello, Lily." She didn't seem near as happy as 'Lily' was.

The solid crash of a bike dropping to the ground was heard as 'Lily' jumped from her bike and stumbled to the door. "Wow! I can't believe you're on the same shift as me! Isn't it going to be awesome working together? But, what are you doing out here? Didn't you notice it was raining?" 'Lily' put her hands on her hips and leaned closer to 'Amber'. "Well?"

There was an audible sigh. "When I woke up this morning the electricity in my house was out, so my alarm clock didn't go off. Because of this, I woke up thirty minutes later than usual. Then my car wouldn't start. So I rushed out of the house and walked all the way here, only to find I'd left my key card at home. If I tried to walk back I'd have been late, so I decided to wait here until somebody came that could let me in."

"It's a good thing I'm here then, huh?" said 'Lily' as she began rooting around in a bag slung over her shoulder. "It doesn't even matter that your car didn't start. Most of the roads are closed due to the rain. I'm not sad, though. It gave me a chance to ride my new bike! Isn't that great?" All of a sudden she brought her hand to her forehead and smiled. "Silly me, I forgot my dog chewed up my key card last night!"

I decided to start walking then. 'Lily's' voice was beginning to give me a headache. Eventually I ended up on the outskirts of the city again. I was about to head back into the city to try find the area where people lived when there was a sudden, blinding flash of what I assume was lightning followed by an orange flash, a boom, and a shriek. Immediately I turned to run the opposite direction, then stopped. It went against everything I had learned in the Hunger Games, against all my survival instincts, but I want to find out what happened. The flash and the boom reminded me of, well, the Booming Light. Going toward the disturbance could finally give me answers. So, against my better judgment, I started toward the flash.

It took going down two alleys and around a building before I saw another flash. It seemed to come from behind the building to the left of me. The rain pelting down provided good cover for my footsteps and myself as I cautiously crept around the corner and along the side of the building. I stopped with my back to the wall when I reached the next corner and carefully poked my head around it. Immediately the wind picked up. Raindrops felt like knives cutting into me, forcing me to close my eyes and cover my face. Suddenly the wind changed direction, pushing me over onto my knees. Using the building to pull myself into a standing position, I happened to look up. I barely noticed my braid whipping against my face as I watched the scene in front of me.

A man was floating_ in the air._ He was dressed in a green and yellow outfit that I don't think even the Capitol would accept and he was _in the air. _He wasn't dangling from ropes or even being dropped from somewhere. He was just there, standing in the air the same way he would stand on the ground. He had something in his hand that was pointed at a crouching person dressed entirely in grey. Suddenly that hand flew up and a bolt of lightning shot from the thing in his hand. It hit the building next to me, causing some debris to fall a couple of feet from me. Now that's a powerful weapon. Motion near them drew my attention to a much smaller person in red and black darting past them before disappearing around a corner. A different person dressed in green with long, blonde hair watched as the red and black one ran by. She turned with a flick of her hair to look at the floating man as soon as the other person was out of sight. Her right hand reached for something on her back as her left hand raises a... bow. She has a bow. Arrows, too, in the quiver slung over her shoulder. If I could get that bow... I would feel so much better. No matter how messed up this gets, I would feel more in control with my weapon of choice. I need that bow. Everything else becomes distant as I focus on the archer. She just needs to be distracted, and then I can- Yes! She has her string pulled back as far as she can get it, with the arrow pointed at the floating man. I can see she's as focused as me, just on a different target. Now's my chance. The wind pushes me to speeds I have never gone before as sprint from my cover. My eyes never leave the bow.

* * *

That. Took. Way. Too. Long. I'm sorry about that. I did warn everybody about it, though. The next chapter might take some time to come out as well. On that happy note, I hope any readers enjoyed! About halfway through this I had to start a different YJ/HG crossover because I wasn't getting anywhere fast on this. I might publish it, I might not. It's the same progression as The Hunger Games with a twist, so it isn't anything like this. I think it might be stupid for me to be writing two crossovers in the same category at the same time, though. I guess I'll see. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are my own. I don't mind if you point them out to me. Actually, it would help me make this better. Enough of my rambling. Thanks again and have a grand day! Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle For the Bow

Hello? What is this? Is this… an update? That elusive creature rarely seen from me? Is it even possible?

Ha, sorry for that, but I really do need to update quicker. Sorry for anyone that is reading this story and is stuck waiting on me. I'm still determined to finish it! Don't worry!

This chapter I'm finally adding in Young Justice. The POV will probably be changing often. You'll tell me if it gets confusing, right?

Response to Reviews:

readingisdabest: Your review was simple, but it made me laugh on a bad day. Thanks so much for it!

nena101ism: I finally managed to update. I really hope you like this part too. You're totally right. I've been working on not adding too many unnecessary details, it's just so hard for me. I think I'm getting better. I'd appreciate it if you would tell me if I'm not. Haha, yeah. Artemis is furious.

random: Well, here's an update. It definitely took long enough. I hope I made the struggle for the bow plausible.

Revenge77: I'm glad the story catches your attention!

purpleboats: Thanks! It took awhile, but here's the update!

Disclaimer: I still don't own either Young Justice or The Hunger Games.

* * *

Artemis:

From the moment the computer announced Batman's arrival, I knew it was going to be one of those missions. The kind of mission that makes you wish that you didn't run around at night in a spandex costume beating on bad guys. Yeah, one of those missions.

I look up from my geography notes as said man stalks across the room, straight through the virtual air hockey game Wally and Robin are playing. Batman waves his hand in front of his face, causing a holograph to appear. By this time, Wally, Robin, and I have stopped what we were doing to stand behind him as he begins to… do something with the holograph. I really can't tell what. Sneaking a glance at my companions rewards me with the knowledge that at least Wally seems to also have no clue what is going on. Robin is completely expressionless.

Minutes pass. Wally starts to fidget. At first it's just a little twitch of his hand. Then his foot begins to tap. The irregular rhythm is grating on my nerves. Drumming his fingers doesn't help_. I swear, if he starts_ _humming_… Luckily for him, he never gets the chance.

"Where is the rest of the Team?"

"Hmmughh?" Wally's first note ends as a surprised question as he snaps back to attention.

"I said, 'Where is the rest of the Team?'" Batman repeats himself, still with his back to us.

"M'gann, Connor, and Zatanna are in Happy Harbor. No idea where Kaldur is." Robin replies. I smirk, thinking of the note left on the counter. It was obviously written by M'gann. No one else could radiate that amount of perkiness simply from a note. Apparently, Zatanna had never actually gone into the city of Happy Harbor, despite the fact that she now lives in the cave. M'gann found this intolerable. The Team didn't have any missions or training scheduled for today, so she decided to take Zatanna shopping. The truly impressive feat is how she managed to convince Connor to come along as well. She's definitely going to need to "make it up to him" later.

"Kaldur is currently in Atlantis with Aquaman," Batman states. He pauses in his work on the holograph. With a frown, he finally turns around to face us. He stays that way for a while, just looking at us. A quick nod to himself and he abruptly enlarges the holograph, giving everyone a clear view.

"That's Central City!" Wally, always the king of eloquence.

"What, you spent all this time to show us Central City's forecast?" This comment from me, because now that I can see it clearly, that's obviously what the holograph is. It looks exactly like the picture the weather man describes every night on the news, but with Central City instead of Gotham.

"Pay attention to the weather patterns. Does anything seem odd?" Batman pressed, clearly testing us.

"Whoa, that is weird," Robin had taken a step forward to better inspect the holograph. I decide to follow his lead and basically end up with the same conclusion he has. I don't know much about meteorology, but I do know enough to realize this isn't natural. Cold fronts aren't supposed to create a perfect circle around a city.

"Is this real?" Wally's eyes are wide as they scan the image.

"Yes. As you can tell, something is affecting weather patterns in Central City. We have pinpointed the origin of the disturbance to around this area." He points to the southern part of the city. "Your mission is to discover the source of the disturbance and, if possible, fix the situation. If you get in trouble, call the Flash. He currently is in Central City helping victims of flooding resulting from the weather. Wally will be in charge of the mission." At this information, Wally chokes on the candy bar I hadn't noticed him grab.

"Me? But what about Rob!" he manages to splutter.

"I don't normally do this, but I have to agree with Wally. Kid Idiot isn't really the logical choice for leader here," I say. Seriously, did Batman just overlook his own partner?

"Actually, he is the most logical choice. Wally knows Central the best out of all of us here, so he'd know where to look," Robin pipes in.

"But, dude, what about the whole leader thing? I know how much you want to lead," Wally asks.

"It's okay. There's always another mission, right?" Robin smiles. It's probably Robin being a really great actor and friend, but the smile doesn't seem at all forced. If anything, it seems relieved.

"It's settled then. The bioship is waiting for you in the docking bay." With that, the Dark Knight turns around and begins to study the holograph again, dismissing us.

* * *

And now we're here, with me dodging yet another bolt of lightning. None of our missions can ever be easy, can they? I can't believe that our biggest worry at the start of the mission was who would lead. That problem was actually solved quite quickly. Wally became more of a tour guide than a leader, pointing out his favorite pizza places as we passed over them. He was actually pointing out a gas station that sold chocolate bars at some of the cheapest prices in the city, when he told Robin to lower the bioship. "There's something weird down there. I've never seen it before."

It didn't take long to determine that what Wally saw was in fact what we were looking for. It's an odd-looking device, an umbrella pointed toward the sky like a satellite dish on the top with a thick base that holds controls. Robin and Wally immediately jog over to it while I keep watch. Their voices mingle into the background noise of the rain as I survey nearby rooftops. It's an odd place for a gas station, among a collection of warehouses like it is. Maybe they were trying to catch people who got lost and needed to ask for directions? Wally suddenly gasps sharply. "This tech, I recognize it! It's-"

"-Mine." We all look up to see Weather Wizard floating just above our heads. I can feel two sets of eyes bore into my head. Annoyance mixes with guilt in my gut. I can't watch everywhere! "And I would appreciate it if you would_ leave it alone!_" A sudden gust of wind pushes us back, and the battle begins.

That was_ yesterday afternoon. _This fight has lasted all night, and it still shows no sign of ending soon. I have school in a couple of hours! Can't this fight just end? It really shouldn't be lasting this long anyway. If only Weather Wizard would stop blowing my arrows away... That's actually our big problem. Every time one of us gets close to him, he just blows us away and sends another lightning bolt our way. The weather device is emitting some kind of signal that's blocking our communications, so we can't call for backup either. We can't disable it, since Weather Wizard put a vortex around the device using both his wand and the device, and none of us or our weapons have been able to get through. So far we've been able to dodge most of the lightning, but I know I'm running low on both energy and arrows.

Trying to find a way through the vortex again, I suddenly realize Weather Wizard has his wand pointed directly at me. I quickly leap to the side as the bolt comes so close to me that my feet dry from its heat. Rolling behind a nearby crate, I glance over at the lightning bolt. My decision to jump over the crate and start running came not a moment too soon. The bolt collides with a large gas pump near the weather device and it explodes in a giant ball of orange flames. Involuntarily I shriek as I'm thrown forward by the blast.

"Artemis!"

Before I can even attempt to stand up, I feel hands pull me up. I catch a glimpse of orange hair before I'm staring at the red lightning bolt on Kid Flash's chest as he carries me bridal style. We're moving at inhuman speeds, though I can tell it's not as fast as he can usually go. A series of bright flashes surround us as Weather Wizard attempts to hit us. Then, it stops. Confused, I look around to figure out why. Almost immediately I see. "Look out!" I yell, though it's already too late. Wally takes one step on the ice Weather Wizard had placed in front of us and slips, sending us both flying. "_I can't believe he fell for that," _I think as I push myself up. _"It's the oldest trick in the book for speedsters." _Rain drips from my hair into my eyes, blinding me for a moment. Has it started raining harder? Is that even possible? I blink the water from my eyes to be met with a frantic sight.

Weather Wizard floats directly in front of a crouched Wally, wand pointed at the his heart. Wally tries to move, but I can see the ice coating his feet and freezing him to the ground. I reach back and pull an arrow from my quiver. Taking only a second to aim, I release the arrow. Luckily, my aim is true. Weather Wizard's hand is knocked to the side and the bolt of lightning meant for Wally instead hits the building behind him. I let a satisfied smirk show on my face as I dodge a second bolt of lightning directed at me. _Yes! I finally hit him._ Suddenly, Robin's running towards me. _Where have you been?_ I start to ask him this when I realize he's trying to talk to me. I can barely hear his voice in the wind. "What?" I yell to him.

"The gas pump exploding," he says a little louder, "It damaged the weather device and weakened the vortex. I think I can get through it now. Keep distracting Weather Wizard." The last part came as he ran past. He quickly reaches a corner of the gas station and disappears around it. His cackle somehow floats over the wind to my ears.

Great. My part in the "new" plan is to do exactly what I have done all night. I flick my hair over my shoulder as I turn back to Weather Wizard and raise my bow. A new arrow ready, I pull the string back as far as it will go. He's turned back to Wally, who is still frozen to the ground. No, not anymore. As I watch, Wally finally pulls himself from the ice and sprints off. I still send the arrow at the villain for good measure. I'm about to grab another arrow from my quiver when movement out of the corner of my eye catches my attention. It's a girl around my age in a dark hunting jacket sprinting toward me. Her face is set in a determined expression, but it's her eyes that catch my attention. They have the same set look that the rest of her face holds, and they're fixed on me. I quickly set my bow on the ground and get into a defensive poise in preparation for the fight I'm sure is coming. Wait a second. Her eyes... they aren't fixed on me anymore. Now they're fixed on... my feet? Or something at my feet. Something like... My bow!

I dive down and grab the bow, only to find hands already clasped on it. Our eyes lock as we both pull back, trying to make the other let go. Her hold is strong, but I'm sure a kick to her gut would change that. Before I get the chance, though, everything changes. I watch as something to the side catches her eye. Her grey eyes widen as she stops pulling and turns her head to get a better look. I should have just pulled the bow from her grasp then and there, but something makes me follow her gaze. I turn my head to see Weather Wizard floating a couple feet from where we are standing. His wand pointing at us.

There's tension on the bow again, and I think she's going to try to take the bow now that I'm distracted. Then, she collides with me, sending us both rolling away from danger. The bow is jerked from my hands when I hit the ground and the arrows from my quiver scatter. I catch myself, but the girl can't and just keeps rolling. I stand up quickly and turn around. She's finally stopped rolling, and she's right next to my bow. I start forward, but I'm too far away. She's grabbed the bow and and an arrow before I'm able to stop her. She glances once more at me before sprinting off. Starting to follow her, I hear a yell from Wally. He's been running around Weather Wizard this whole time, and has somehow managed to slip on the ice sheet_ again._ I growl as I pick up a fist-sized piece of debris and throw it at the floating man. It makes contact and I dive behind a crate. Looking back to where I last saw the girl, I get a glimpse of her form disappearing around a corner. That idiot made me let her go! He's going to pay for that later, some way or the other. Robin's cackle echoes behind me and I look back aroung the crate, putting the girl out of my mind momentarily.

All of a sudden, the wind stops blowing. The rain stops pelting down. Robin's head pokes out from behind the weather device. With a smirk he says to Weather Wizard, "I guess your vortex thingy wasn't as impenetrable as you thought." He seems to look away contemplatively, altough it's hard to tell with his mask. "Or maybe I should say it's more penetrable than you thought."

"Get away from that!" Weather Wizard snarls, starting toward Robin.

"Payback!" Robin yells as he flicks a switch.

At first, nothing happens. Then Weather Wizard is thrown into a nearby building by a powerful gust of wind. He doesn't get up after falling to the ground. Wally runs over to check the villain's pulse.

"Out cold!" he reports with a smile.

"Finally," I mutter, heading toward the fallen man. Robin does the same thing.

"I turned off the signal blocking communications, so I'll just call Flash to pick up him," Robin nudges Weather Wizard with his foot as he says this, "and that device." He puts his hand to his ear to try to call Flash. A frown crosses his face. "Flash isn't picking up. I'm going to keep trying," he says as he starts pacing. Wally pokes me in the shoulder to get my attention. "Hey. Who was that girl running toward you?"

It takes me less than a moment to figure out what he's talking about. "You saw her running at me and you didn't do anything?!" I snarl, getting in his face.

"Well, yeah. I thought you could handle it, babe."

"First off: never call me babe ever again. Secondly, I _can_ handle it. A little warning would have been great, but I can handle some untrained wannabe in a hunting jacket. What I can't handle, however, is stopping her from stealing my bow while simultaneously saving my idiot teammate after fighting all night."

Wally's lips quirk upward into a smile. "She took your bow?"

"You're impossible!"

"That's not really accurate, Artie. Wally is standing there annoying you, so he's obviously quite possible. I think the word you're looking for is improbable. Although, why wouldn't you say he's probable?" Robin chimes in. I glare at the innocent expression on his face. "You're impossible, too!"

He just laughs at me and turns to Wally, who's also laughing. "Okay, I've got to know. What happened to make her so flustered?"

Wally manages to control his laughter long enough to gasp, "Some girl stole her bow while you were messing with the weather device."

"The one in the hunting jacket?"

All my attention snaps back to Robin. "You saw her, too!"

He shrugs. "Sure. We weren't making any progress on the fight with Weather Wizard, so I went exploring for ideas and noticed her looking for the battle."

"Why didn't you give any warning?"

"I didn't expect her to cause any problems."

I cross my arms over my chest. "We're going after her."

Wally finally stops laughing to look at me, shocked. "What? Why?"

"She took my bow!"

"You have tons of bows back at the cave! I have school tomorrow, erm, I mean today and- Oh crap. I'm going to fail that English test."

"So? She took my bow! Plus, you owe me. The only reason you aren't Kid Fried right now is because I was saving you while she was running away!"

"That's the point! She ran away! She could be anywhere! I'm not going to follow you around like a lost puppy while you go on a wild goose chase!"

"It isn't really a wild goose chase when you can track the goose," Robin interjects before I can reply.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I put a tracker on her when I saw her."

He seems to grow a little uncomfortable when Wally and I just stare at him. "What? I was bored. I wanted to see if I could sneak up behind her without getting caught. I can, by the way."

Wally snorts. "No surprise there. You're a freaking ninja."

"You didn't think to tell us this earlier?" I seethe at him.

"You didn't ask. Your conversation was pretty entertaining as well," Robin smirks at us.

I scowl at him, then shake my head. Being annoyed at him is just wasting time. "Let's get going," I say, disregarding his answer.

"Whoa, wait. We're really doing this?" Wally asks. My only response is a glare. "Okay, okay. Fine. We're really doing this. Just let me get some snacks to recharge." With that, Wally runs off.

I roll my eyes and turn to Robin. He's busily checking the supplies in his belt. "Where's she at?" I ask him as I pull my crossbow from its place on my leg. He briefly looks up at me, then down at his glove. The holographic screen appears. "Oh, lovely," he says sarcastically, "Just what we need. Everyone knows that the best pick-me-up after being rained on all night is a trip to the sewers!" I groan. Of course she'd enter the sewers.

Wally makes his reappearance with a candy bar in each hand. "Alrighty! The Wall-man is ready to roll!" He does a double-take when he sees me. "Where'd you get the bow?"

"It's not a bow, it's a crossbow, and I have it on me all the time."

His eyes rove my body. "Where?" he asks incredulously.

"Why does it matter?" I ask, exasperated. He continues to look me over. "Hey, focus!" I say, snapping my fingers under his nose. He blinks a couple of times and shakes his head.

"Why are we going after someone who stole your bow when you have a weapon on you already?" he asks, still shaking his head.

"It isn't about the weapon! It's about the fact that it was taken from me. What kind of superhero gets their main weapon stolen from them?"

"Apparently you. This is what it's all about, huh? Your pride?"

"Look, do you want to get home and study your English, or would you like to argue all night?" I demand. His silence is a good enough answer for me. "Robin, where are we going?" Looking at him, I realize he is once again laughing at Wally and me.

"You two finally done chatting? Alright, this way! This is going to be so asterous," he smirks as he starts running in the direction the girl disappeared in. _Oh, that doesn't sound good._

* * *

"What the hell?" I mutter to myself. This is the fifth time I've caught a glimpse of the girl, and just like all the other times it's been through a gap too small for me to fit through or a locked gate. Each time I fire the crossbow at her, but she's always at a bad angle or running too fast for me to get her before she's out of sight. Robin keeps assuring me that everything is going to plan and that I just need to make a left, right, left, left, and then maybe I'll catch her. Sometimes I wonder if he actually did put a tracker on her. He could have just made a lucky guess when he said she'd be in the sewer system. I hear Wally's voice come over our communications.

"Hey Rob, um, isn't the point of you putting a tracker on the girl to make it not seem like a wild goose chase?" I guess I'm not the only one that noticed.

"You do actually know where she is, right?" I ask.

"Yes, yes I do." I swear I can hear him smirking at us through his reply.

"Then why don't you actually _lead us to her?_" I demand.

"I can't believe it took you this long to start questioning my orders."

"So you have been leading us wrong this whole time!"

"Not exactly. I chose a spot in the sewers when we started this chase. I've just been giving you guys orders to push her to that spot. I've been indirectly leading you to her."

"Dude! My English test -"

"Really, Wally? You're still worried about your English test? Have you noticed the conditions outside? Schools are going to be closed today in Central!" Robin points out. "Can't you let me have my fun?"

"Maybe he can, but I don't live in Central and I don't have weather issues to stop me from my test today." I add heatedly.

"Please, all you're worried about is getting a second chance at the girl to show it was a fluke she got your bow," Robin states. I stutter, trying to come up with a response.

"That's what I thought. Now that you've both stopped complaining, you'll be happy to know that she is nearing the spot. I've made it so that you will be converging upon her from both sides. There is a manhole directly above where you two will be meeting her, so you may want to sneak up on her in order to stop her from trying to escape."

"Or we could just be fast," Wally comments. Sure, now he's happy to go along with Robin's plan.

"Whatever. Just keep heading straight and you've got her."

* * *

Katniss:

Why did I push the archer out of the way? It would have been so easy to just rip the bow from her hands and run, leaving her to save herself. Maybe then I wouldn't be running for my life in the sewers right now. It was an impulsive move, entering the sewers. I was just looking for a place to hide when I saw the manhole cover. I thought they wouldn't look down here. Apparently, I was extremely wrong. I can't seem to make a turn without running into either the boy in grey, who I now see has a scarlet lightning bolt on his chest and seems to run at speeds I hadn't thought possible, or the archer. So far I haven't even caught a glimpse of the smaller boy in red and black or the floating man. The two I do see are never in a spot where they can catch me. There's always a gate in the way, or the wall provides just a large enough gap to see through, but not go through. I turn and go in a different direction all the same.

I guess pushing the archer away was an impulsive move, too. It just happened. With such a powerful weapon pointed at us, I stopped thinking. I've been close to death before, though, in the Hunger Games. I've killed before on the same impulse that I saved the girl with. Why were the outcomes different? The situtations were different, I suppose. But that isn't all, is it? I killed the boy from District 1 to try to save Rue. Of course, I didn't succeed, but that doesn't matter in this situation. Both times I tried to save someone. Maybe my instincts are to try to save people? After all, I don't particularly enjoy killing people. An arrow whizzes past me as I turn a corner. I'm kind of regretting saving her, though.

I enter a new tunnel and pause. It's straight with no other tunnels branching off of it. I don't really want to go down it, but turning around and going back isn't an option. Forward it is then. The bow slung over my shoulder is comforting to me. The single arrow I hold in my hand, however, isn't. One measly arrow was all I was able to grab. What good is that going to do me if they're both coming at me? There isn't even a real point on it, just a blunt edge. Still, I hold tight to it. It's better than nothing.

About halfway down the tunnel I realize that there's a ladder right next to me. Looking up, I can see it leads to a manhole. The sewers aren't helping me escape at all. I might lose them above ground. I might not, too, but even being chased around the city seems more appealing to me than continuing to be chased in the sewers. I start up the ladder. Almost to the top, I hear a noise come from the passageway that I came from. It sounds like a sudden gust of wind. I start climbing faster. Splashing reaches my ears from the other side of the tunnel. If this ladder wasn't here, I would have been trapped.

I reach the top of the ladder and open the manhole a crack. Morning sunlight streams in, blinding me for a moment. "_Can't stop,"_ I think to myself, pushing the manhole open all the way and sticking my head out.

"Whoa!" I hear, and then everything goes black.

* * *

And... Done! Happy holidays everyone! They certainly were for me, since I finally got a chance to finish this. I hope I did Weather Wizard right. I don't know much about him, so I did my best. Poor Katniss didn't get to say much this chapter. Oh well, she got the first two. Anyone notice I like cliffhangers far too much? The Team's conversation was too fun to write, so it probably got a little long. Once again I say, "Oh well!" I think I put a reference in here somewhere, although I don't remember where it's from... Huh, I really skip around when it comes to subjects, don't I? Have a marvelous day everyone!

Hawkclaw27 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4: Collisions

Hello once again! Wow, it sure has been awhile. *wince* Spring has sprung, along with just about every other thing I can imagine doing this year. I am so sorry this took so long to update! Huh, that sounds familiar. I wonder where I've heard that before...

Random Thing of the Day: I'm reminded of Sportsmaster every time I listen to Pretty Fly by The Offspring. I think it's because Sportsmaster calls Artemis girly and there's a part in the song that goes "And all the girlies say..." Then I start comparing Sportsmaster to the rest of the song and am immediately entertained.

Random Thing of the Day Number Two: Ahh, such a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the sky is blue, and... It's snowing?

My Response to Reviews:

Revenge77: Slowly but surely.

readingisdabest: Ha, you were really close!

Kamil the Awesome: Sadly, it was even longer than that... I agree that it takes too long for me to update. I type about as fast as molasses.

Random: Thank you so much! I wish I had thought of Katniss overhearing the Team... That's a great idea. I'm very happy that you like this story. Once again, sorry I take so long to update.

Disclaimer: It has been awhile, but I still don't own either Young Justice or Hunger Games. I haven't even bought Pretty Fly.

Random Thing of the Day Number Three: Apparently I like using colons?

* * *

Artemis:

"Well, she's down."

My footsteps echo down the tunnel as I rush to the coordinates Robin gave me. "How? Did you get her?" I question the speedster without slowing. Of course he would have to get there first. The universe could never allow me to redeem myself.

"Not exactly."

"What happened, then?" I ask, losing whatever patience I had managed to regain. Rounding the last corner, I find Wally and the Flash standing over the unconscious form of the girl. The part of Flash's face that isn't covered by his mask seems pale. Wally puts his hand to his ear to answer my question, then stops when he notices me approaching. "Flash was running part of the weather machine to a safe location when he hit her as she was coming out of the manhole," he calls to me. I scowl.

Flash glances at me and misunderstands my expression. He immediately starts chattering. It's almost too fast to make out, but I do catch "sun," "accident," and "eyes."

"Is she hurt?" Robin asks as he runs up.

"She's got a gash on her head from where she hit the edge of the manhole, but it doesn't seem too bad. She'll have only a minor concussion, if any," Wally reports.

I walk over to the girl. Her peaceful expression is marred somewhat by blood seeping from the scrape near her temple. Some hair that has escaped its braid is stuck in the substance. She definitely isn't a threat at the moment. I sigh, though I'm not sure why. My emotions are all in a jumble, coursing through me. Disappointment, anger… guilt? No, that can't be right. I'm not guilty about anything. Especially not anything involving her. Why would I be? I'm just tired. Pushing conflicting thoughts and completely guilt-free emotions out of my mind, I start searching for the bow. My eyes rove the ground, but all I see is the arrow she picked up sitting a couple of inches from her open hand. Where is it? "Looking for something?" Wally asks in my ear.

I'm about to make a tart reply when I realize what he's holding. "Give me that!" I shout as I grab for the bow in his hand.

He moves away from me and looks at the bow in mock surprise. "What, this? I was thinking about keeping it." A sly smirk crosses his face. "You know. As a souvenir."

"Wallace West. Give that bow to me _right now_ before I make you. And wipe that look off your face!" I seethe, crouching down in preparation to launch at him.

Robin's cackle echoes down the tunnels. "You should probably give her the bow, KF. We've tortured her enough for one day."

"But what about my souvenir?" Wally whines. I'm pleased to see him still hold the bow out to me. Quickly I strap my crossbow back in its place on my leg and take the bow from him. My hands run up and down the bow, savoring all the little niches and crannies. Wally's voice breaks me out of my reunion. "So, what are we going to do with her?" I look over to where he is once again standing over the girl. "It's not like we can just leave her here."

"We could send her to prison like any other criminal," I suggest.

Wally frowns. "She doesn't look old enough for prison."

"Yeah, that's the only thing wrong with that suggestion," Flash says, startling me. I'd forgotten he's here. "Look, I'm the reason she's like this. If you'd caught her normally, I'd be fine with letting you decide what happens to her. However, I ran into her. We should take her to the Watchtower, or at least the Cave. I'm not going to drop her off at some random prison or even hospital because I accidentally knocked her head in."

"Oh, come on! If we had caught up to her she could have had worse injuries than this and you wouldn't have cared!" I protest, turning to address the adamant speedster.

"Those wouldn't have been on accident."

"Artie, use your brain for a moment here," Robin interjects before I can protest further. "Flash is right about taking her to the Cave. We'll be able to question her easier if we keep her with us. Find her motives. She could have a completely reasonable excuse for everything she's done. Plus, superheroes will be all over the place. You know, 'cause she's so dangerous. Wouldn't want any innocent hospital-goers getting hurt, would we?"

"Dude, I'm pretty sure the word you're looking for is patients," Wally says to Robin, but he isn't listening. He's too busy smirking at me, daring me to try to come up with a reply. I glare at him, searching for a complaint but having no luck. Wally shakes his head at both of us, then turns to his uncle. "Just take her to the Cave." Damn Robin and his logic.

Flash kneels down next to the girl and carefully picks her up. Even with all his care, the girl is slightly jostled. Something falls from her, presumably from one of her pockets. Robin is immediately there reaching down to grab it. He examines it in his hand for a moment, then holds it out to Wally. "Here, KF. This should be suitable for a souvenir." As Robin passes it to Wally, I catch a glimpse of a small golden object.

* * *

Katniss:

When I come to, my first thoughts are about how this is the second time in a couple of hours that I've passed out. I'd rather not make this a habit. My next thought is that my head_ hurts_. Not quite as much as I think it should, if I correctly remember why I passed out, but enough to make me involuntarily groan. I got hit by something, didn't I? What was it? A piece of debris? A car? My third thought is that this place smells. Not like garbage, or anything rotten. The smell is sharp, like the disinfectant my mother uses to clean up her apothecary when she can find it in supply. Or the smell of the make-over center in the Capitol where the tributes are sent to get prepared for the chariot rides and interview.

My eyes snap open to be greeted with lights too bright for my liking and blank greyish-white walls. Immediately I'm filled with dread. This all was just an overly complex plot by the Capitol to get me in their clutches. Now I'm here in their remake center, about to be prepared for something. Possibly my public execution. I hear a shuffling in the corner of the room. A Peacekeeper, here to make sure I don't make a break for it. There's no need. I know there's no chance of escape. Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it, though. I squeeze my eyes shut, giving myself a chance to compose. Then, I sit up and glare in the direction of the other person in the room. I don't actually have any plan. I was just trying to show the Capitol that they can't break me. As I look up at the other person in the room, I realize even if I had tried to make a plan I still would have no idea what to do right now.

The woman standing in the corner with her arms crossed over her chest is most definitely not a Peacekeeper. Her outfit, tight-fitting and black, is the opposite of the Peacekeeper's white uniform. Her light blue eyes are watching me curiously. "You're awake," she says. I don't respond. Once again, I'm completely lost. I thought I knew what was going on, then she's here turning my world upside down again.

Her eyes harden slightly. She walks over to the bed I'm lying in and puts her hands on the edge. Leaning toward me, some of her platinum blonde hair slips over her shoulders to hang by her face. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

I continue to stare. She frowns at me as her eyes narrow dangerously. "This can be easy, or it can be hard. It's your choice."

I try to stay defiant, but this woman carries a threatening aura. It's also hard to stay tough when I'm more confused than I've ever been in my life. "Who are you?" she asks.

I freeze. So she doesn't know who I am. Just like the old man on the street. The archer didn't seem to recognize me either. Where is this place that nobody has any knowledge of me and, in connection, those horrible games? The woman is still watching me, positioned over me just enough to be menacing. I hold my tongue. Just because these people aren't part of the Capitol doesn't mean they're friendly. The woman sighs and hangs her head. Her hair blocks my view of her face. Then, unexpectedly, I see her shoulders shake as she laughs a little. A gentle smile is on her face as she backs away from my bed. "You're tough. I'll give you that."

All humor disappears from her face. "This isn't helping anybody, though. We will get the answers to our questions eventually. I'm being nice right now. You don't want to see me mean, and I'm not even the scariest thing we could throw at you. We have the ability to look into your mind and pry your deepest thoughts from the darkest recesses of your mind. Of course, this method can be messy and has a great chance of breaking your mind. We leave this as a last resort, but we won't hesitate if we feel the need is great enough. Now, I'm going to ask again. What is your name?"

My mind is reeling. Is she telling the truth? Can I afford not to trust her? I mean, I haven't heard of somebody being able to... do what she was describing, but it isn't any stranger than some of the muttations I've heard about. My headache is definitely not helping anything. The woman apparently got tired of waiting for me. Her face becomes resigned as she turns to leave the room.

"Wait!" I call. Quickly, the woman turns back around. Was that relief on her face? "My name, it's Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

Artemis:

"Flash felt bad, so we took her here," Robin finishes his recount of our adventure. The rest of the Team is gathered around him. M'gann, Conner, and Zatanna are sitting on the various seats in the common area of the Cave, already dressed for school today. Kaldur stands next to the couch, a thoughtful expression on his face. Even Wolf is here with ears perked to show that he is also listening. The only person not paying attention is Wally, who is quietly snoring on the couch.

It's only been an hour or so since we got back to the Cave. Batman, apparently, waited the whole night for us to return. He was standing outside the zeta tubes when we arrived. He got only a glance at the girl before Flash ran off to the infirmary with her, but it was enough for him to feel the need to pull all three of us into a different room and demand to be debriefed immediately. I thought I could finally dry myself off and get some rest after he dismissed us, but then M'gann caught us. She and the rest of the Team were up getting ready for the day when she felt our presences enter the Cave. The only thing stopping her from bursting into the room we were debriefing in was Kaldur's calming presence. However, this didn't stop the assault of apologies as soon as the door opened. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry you three had to fight Weather Wizard alone! I mean, Hello Megan! We're superheroes! I can't just go shopping whenever I want to! Not that you needed help, but you guys shouldn't had fight him alone!" It took quite a bit of convincing, but we did finally get M'gann to realize we didn't blame her for anything. Connor looked puzzled, though. "I've heard of Weather Wizard. Why'd it take so long for you to beat him?" It was a simple question, but it led into Robin giving a detailed explanation, Wally sleeping on the couch, and me standing to the side in a still slightly damp uniform.

"Interesting. The girl just attacked you?" It takes me awhile before I notice Kaldur is talking to me.

"What? Oh, yeah. Just out of the blue."

"It's good she's here then. I'll be interesting to hear her motives," Zatanna muses. I turn on her.

"You want her here? She should be in jail! Why does nobody see that bringing her here is a bad idea?"

"I can't believe I just heard you say that, Artemis. Everyone deserves a chance. Us giving people this chance is one of the things that separates us from the people we fight," says Zatanna. She's looking at me accusingly. I look down, ashamed and trying to think of something to say back. I know I'm reacting wrong to this, but I can't help it! There's just something about this girl! Then there's Zatanna to think about. I like her, but I need to be careful around her. She already knows I'm hiding something.

"She's here now. There is no reason to debate the merits of that choice now." Kaldur saves me from having to make a reply, but leaves us all in tense silence. I look back up to find that Zatanna isn't the only one eyeing me. Robin also appears to be watching me through his mask. These are the times when I wish I was the telepath just so I could read his mind. Although, he'd probably know some special way to repel me. He must have noticed me looking at him because he smirks. Then he turns to Zatanna.

"So, how was shopping in Happy Harbor?" Everyone looks a little startled by the sudden topic change, but quickly relax.

"It was fun. We stopped in a shoe store with some of the cutest high heels I have ever seen!" She smiles at him and he smiles back. Honestly, those two should just become a couple already. Wait a minute... "You took Connor shoe shopping with you? What did you have to do to get that to happen?"

M'gann blushes, but Connor comes to her rescue. "Why wouldn't I go with them?"

"Well," I start with a smirk, "it isn't considered 'manly' to enjoy shoe shopping."

He furrows his brows at this, then thinks of something. He matches my smirk. "It is when you're looking at boots."

Before I can start in on just how wrong he is with that statement, Martian Manhunter enters the room. "Uncle J'onn!" M'gann yells as she hugs him.

"Hello M'gann," he says to her, then turns to speak with all of us. "I have come to inform all of you that the girl that attacked Artemis is stirring. She will soon be awake. Black Canary is currently in the room where we are holding her, preparing for the girl's interrogation as soon as she wakes up." Everyone goes silent. "Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis are allowed to listen in."

"What!" Connor explodes.

"We are a team. This girl attacked one of us, so all of us have become involved in this," Kaldur states before Connor can go into a rage. Anyone who was sitting stands up, with the exception of a certain snoozing speedster, and we all get into a tighter group. "Right," Connor replies. Wow, he really has gotten better about his temper.

"While your loyalty to each other is admirable, there is a reason for some of your team members to be omitted from my list. They have school in ten minutes," Martian Manhunter responds.

Immediately M'gann checks the time. "Oh my gosh! He's right!"

Connor grumbles something unintelligible. "It's okay," Robin says to him. "We'll tell you everything that happens." He turns to include Zatanna and M'gann in the last bit.

Connor is still muttering to himself, but M'gann grabs him and pulls him over to where Zatanna has already moved toward the door leading to the zeta tubes. "I guess that'll have to work," Zatanna replies. M'gann puts the fingers from her right hand on her temple and Connor stops sulking. Slowly he nods his head, responding to whatever M'gann is telling him. He sighs, then glares at all of us that still remain next to the couch. "Fine. Just... Don't forget anything! Got it?" Anger is still apparent in his voice, but resignation can be heard as well.

M'gann smiles and waves at us. "Okay! We'll see you later today. Good luck!" The three leave through the door. A few seconds later the computer can be heard announcing their departure through the zeta tubes. "I will be in the control room," Martian Manhunter tells us as soon as they are completely gone. He leaves through the door he came in through.

"Shall we follow now?" Kaldur asks, motioning for the door.

"Wait," Robin says. "There's something we're forgetting." He looks pointedly at Wally.

I let out a dry laugh. "He's the one that fell asleep. It's his own fault if he misses the interrogation." I wince a little at the harshness of my tone. Great, I've started taking my bad mood out on my teammates.

Kaldur sighs and moves to wake him up. "Hold on," Robin says with a huge smile spreading over his face. "If we're going to wake him up, we've got to do it in style." He runs off to the kitchen. Kaldur and I look at each other as crashing can be heard from that direction. "What is he planning..." Kaldur phrases this as more of a statement than a question.

Robin answers the quandary by returning about a minute later with a bucket of water. "Would you like to do the honors?" he asks, holding the pail out to me.

My own smile spreads across my face. "I would love to."

A couple seconds later a newly resoaked (I need to stop paying attention when Robin messes with words) Wally leaps from the couch. Robin is laughing so hard he hunches over. "Wha... was that really necessary?" Wally stutters.

"Absolutely," I reply.

Robin manages to contain his mirth a little, but is still chuckling as he tells Wally, "The girl is about to wake up. Black Canary will begin interrogating her any time now. We're allowed to listen in."

"Really? Why are we just standing here then?" Wally asks, completely forgetting his grievances with me. I look over at Kaldur to see the corners of his lips twitch upwards. Amusement is evident in his eyes as he shakes his head and turns toward the door. "Let's go."

Wally is a blur of yellow as he passes all of us in his anticipation to get to the room. We don't dawdle on the way to the room, but Wally is still tapping his foot impatiently as we approach where he's waiting outside the door. "Finally! I was beginning to think you had gotten lost." He turns and places his hand on the scanner next to the door. The door slides open slowly. "Have we missed anything?" Wally asks as he bursts through the opening as soon as it's large enough for him to fit through, and promptly collides with Superman in the process. He bounces off and hits the floor.

"Wally? Are you okay?" Superman asks concernedly.

"Just peachy," Wally moans from his spot on the ground.

"If it makes you feel any better, the girl hasn't woken up yet. You haven't missed anything."

"Especially not Superman," Robin quips.

"Shut up, Rob. I'm still tired. You know what happens to reaction times when you're tired," Wally says as he takes Superman's hand.

"Keep telling yourself that," Robin smirks. Wally glares as Superman pulls him to his feet.

Several other members of the Justice League are in the room. Some are busy doing important jobs in preparation for the interrogation. Others, such as Green Arrow, are just standing in the room laughing at the spectacle in front of him. My eyes roll. Of course Ollie wouldn't be taking this seriously. I scan the room and find Batman sitting in front of a large monitor showing the room the girl is in. The Flash is standing next to him. Kaldur and Robin are already by the monitor, and Wally and I quickly follow them.

"We'll be able to view everything from here," Batman says as we approach. Wally's eyebrows knit together as he looks at the screen.

"How long is it going to take for her to wake up?" Batman doesn't respond. Fortunately, the girl answers the question for him. As we watch, she begins to stir. Her face scrunches up a little in pain as she groans. Then, her eyes snap open. Black Canary, who had been standing in the room the entire time, takes a step forward. The members of the Justice League that hadn't yet joined us at the monitor gather as Batman calls out, "She's awake."

* * *

Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed. I know I keep making several members of the Team disappear, but eventually all of the Team will be key members of the story. Artemis, obviously, will be the main focus with Katniss. Things should be slowing down for me in about, I don't know, one month? In the meantime, excuse me as I go beat my head against the door...


End file.
